How It Began
by inexperiencedwriter
Summary: PREQUEL TO ALWAYS AND FOREVER. you might wanna read AAF first. this describes how hermione and draco first started to be nicer to each other. she receives a heartbreaking letter and he's the one to comfort her.


Hermione's figure shook as she stood in the middle of the Head's common room. A letter was held shakily in her hands. A tear slowly made its way down her cheek, followed by another and another until she collapsed onto the ground sobbing. The letter had been dropped next to her.

That was the sight that greeted Draco Malfoy when he walked into the Head's room. Normally, he could've cared less and probably would have made fun of her, but the war had changed him into a more mature person. Of course, he still despised Potter and his friends and the whole lot of Gryffindor, but he couldn't stand the sight of a crying girl.

Draco walked over to the Head Girl and bent down to pick up the discarded piece of parchment. Quickly reading over it, Draco's eyes softened and he sat down next to the crying Hermione. For whatever reason, his arms wrapped around her in a comforting gesture and Hermione didn't stop him. In fact, she leaned into him and cried.

Minutes later, she had fallen asleep from exhaustion. Slowly getting up, Draco picked Hermione up and carried her to her room. As he was about to leave, he felt something grab onto his robes. Turning to face her, Draco heard her softly murmur, "Thank you."

He merely nodded and walked back outside. Draco didn't fully know how Hermione felt at the moment. Her father had passed away, as had his, but he hadn't cared much. Lucius was not much of a father and was hardly ever around. Draco had no doubt that Hermione had a loving family at home.

* * *

The next morning, Draco woke up early and headed for the bathroom. What he found surprised him. Hermione Granger was in the huge bathtub with bubbles surrounding her. Stepping closer to her, Draco could see that she was sleeping and that she had been crying in her sleep.

Not wanting her to catch a cold, he gently shook her.

"Granger, wake up. You'll catch a cold."

Hermione's eyes slowly lifted and her chocolate orbs stared into Draco's silver-blue ones. Draco handed her a towel and walked out of the bathroom.

Hermione continued to stare at the bathroom door. She felt numb all over, but she still wondered why Malfoy was being so nice. She slowly got out of the tub and dried off before putting on her robes.

* * *

During the day, Hermione felt like she was on auto. Go to class, hear "I'm sorry" from her classmates and her teachers, take notes, hear "I'm sorry."

She was tired of it, but she didn't say anything. Hermione was still grieving about the death of her father.

On her way to Ancient Runes, she bumped into someone and fell to the floor, her books flying everywhere.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood!"

He was obviously a Slytherin. Hermione ignored him and set to gather her books scattered on the ground. While she was reaching for a book that landed a few feet to the left of the Slytherin, a foot suddenly stood in her way. She looked up and saw the same Slytherin that she had bumped into.

"Hey Mudblood! Apologize!" he demanded.

Hermione merely looked at him with that same blank look that she had on all day before she, once again, tried to retrieve her book. Apparently, the Slytherin didn't like to be ignored. As soon as she had her hand on the book, he stomped his foot down on her hand. Hermione cried out and tears gathered in her eyes.

"I don't like being ignored, Mudblood!"

"Hey!!" Someone shouted. Both Hermione and the Slytherin boy looked up and saw Draco Malfoy headed their way.

"Move your foot, Cyris!" Draco demanded, hand reaching for his wand.

Cyris did what he asked and scurried down the hall before Draco could use his wand.

Draco leaned down and gently took Hermione's hand in his own. Hearing her whimper in pain, he helped her up and walked with her to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey healed up Hermione's hand and sent her and Draco back to class.

On their way there, Hermione spotted the bright sun and remembered when she used to play with her father at the park, the beautiful sun shining down on them. Without her knowing, tears slowly made their way down her cheeks.

Draco paused when he noticed that he couldn't hear her footsteps. He turned around and caught her staring out a window, tears trailing down her cheeks. With the light shining on her, she looked breathtaking, even when she was crying. He made his way toward her and wiped away her tears. He felt her jump slightly, not expecting him to still be here.

Hermione continued to cry. She missed her father so much and she couldn't even imagine what her mother must be going through. So caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice Draco wrap his arms around her and pull her closer to him until she was leaning against his chest. Eyes wide, Hermione opened her mouth to ask him what the bloody hell he thought he was doing when she heard him softly say, "Don't cry, Granger."

Hermione pulled out of his embrace and looked at him with confusion and shock written clearly in her eyes. There was a slightly awkward silence.

"You look like hell," a smirk forming on his face, "Nothing like you did this morning in the bath. Who knew you had such a hot body underneath all those baggy clothes."

Hermione blushed before she laughed.

"I didn't know you were a pervert, ferret," she retorted, only to be taken away by the small smile on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"It's good to hear you laugh," he responded.

Hermione looked at him in shock before she smiled at him, a real smile.

"See you back in the common room, Hermione. Maybe I'll join you in the shower," he said as he walked to his class.

Hermione's face turned red before she retorted, "Like that's going to happen, Draco!"

* * *

Whoo! Done!! I started this about a few weeks after I posted _Always and Forever_, but I only just finished it. Haha. Call me lazy, but I had writer's block and I wasn't sure what to write after he carried her to her room. Plus, school sucks…okay…maybe not, but I don't like my classes all that much. I like hanging out with my friends though! Chinese club is so much fun!!

Oops. Off topic. Hmm. Let me know what you all think about this small prequel to _Always and Forever!_


End file.
